Burning Passion
by Rosie hater
Summary: Neo-France is threatening to find a new fighter for Gundam Rose if George de Sand neglects to continue his family line. In an effort to help him, his mother hosts a ball, inviting maidens from all over in hopes that one will catch his eye.
1. France Meets Japan

_**Burning Passion**_

_**Kag x George De Sand**_

_**Ch.1 –**__ France meets Japan_

"Now George, we know you love to pilot the gundam for Neo-France, but its time you found a wife."

"Mother, there is no girl out there who would accept my love for Gundam Rose. They would all have me here, making a family all the time. And I need to be able to train with my friends."

"I have sent out invitations to the court for a ball. You will at least find someone you might want to court."

"But Mother, I have night training –"

"You can miss it tonight. If you do not find a wife soon, Neo-France will find a new gundam fighter and it is in your best interest to keep the Gundam Rose in the De Sand family."

"…I understand."

"Look George!" Maria Louise exclaims. "Everyone is all dressed up!"

"Maria Louise, why did you leave our parents' marriage agreement?"

"Well, we've become such good friends over the years. I rather like the relationship we have." She smiles.

"I see. Then I hope that my future wife will accept our friendship and not think of you as a threat."

"I have a friend in mind that I'd like you to meet!" She grabs his arm and practically drags him across the room. "Kagome!" She waves to a foreign girl.

"There you are Maria Louise!" George watches the girl in a powder blue and white floor-length layered kimono turn towards them, her long black hair floats gently in the air as her deep brown eyes meets his blue ones. "…um…"

"Kagome this is George De Sand. He's my other best friend!"

"…um… isn't her currently… um…"

"He's looking for a life partner!" George's companion claps as she jumps up and down excitedly.

"But… Maria Louise… he wouldn't… want me…"


	2. Leap of Faith

_**Ch.2 –**__ Leap of Faith_

"Oh c'mon Kagome! I think you two would be perfect for each other!" The blonde-haired girl exclaims.

"You know I don't believe that Maria Louise." Kagome sighs. "I only know his social standing. Besides, you were supposed to marry him weren't you? Did you call it off because you got cold feet?"

"I'll admit that I used to be outwardly vying for his affections, but after all the good times we've shared I decided I liked being friends. I'm not willing to overlook that. I know there's someone out there who's perfect for George. And I know she's here at the ball." Neo-France's princess gives the foreign girl a pointed look.

"Yes, there are many willing females here. I hope you enjoy talking to them all." Kagome smiles before facing George and bowing at the waist. "It was very nice meeting you sir. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Kagome-sama, it is time to line up for formal introductions." A male with long auburn hair tied in a low ponytail and vivid green eyes dressed in dark green robes appears beside her. He offers her his arm and she nods before allowing him to escort her away.

"Formal introductions?" George looks at Maria Louise for an explanation.

"Well… your mother felt it would help if she pointed out all the unmarried ladies…"

"What else has my mother done?" The gundam fighter sighs.

"She's invited every noble house in existence. Don't be mad at her though, she's only trying to help you."

"They're all going to expect to win me over and settle down immediately after making my decision. I can't do that with a new tournament coming up. I know family is important, but so is our country, Neo-France."

"I think you should ask Kagome. She's from the oldest family in Japan. She's always putting everyone else before her own needs; that's why she's still unattached. She has so many admirers but has never expressed an interest in any."

"Your friend has no interest in me either, Maria Louise."

"Then persuade her to change her mind. I know you can be quite the romantic charmer. That's exactly what she needs!"

George's mind is a jumbled mess as he tries to hide his boredom throughout the unnecessary formal introductions. When he zones back in to find Kagome being introduced, the strange man from before leads her forward. She bows to him, smiling like before, but something changes in George's feelings and he reaches out slowly for her hand. He brings her delicate hand up to his lips and kisses her fingers gently, his own formal greeting. But unlike with everyone else, he lingers a second longer, keeping his eyes locked on her own. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome."

"Likewise good Sir." She smiles. As she moves to return to her escort he steps slightly closer, bringing her attention back to him.

"May I request a dance later?"


End file.
